


Into the Woods

by CrimsonSun27



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonSun27/pseuds/CrimsonSun27
Summary: A child goes on the hunt for something their friend has lost.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

A group of children were playing a little game of kickball. Punting the ball to one another, they raced throughout the field in glee, inching ever so closely towards the shade of woodland looming before them.

“Watch this!” A male rabbit cried.

With a mighty kick, the others watched in utter amazement as it flew over their heads. But once they had noticed the object taking a dive towards the thicket, their faces fell and changed to pure horror.

A female cat ran towards it, hoping to catch it in time before the damage was done, but they couldn’t. And so, the kids had no other choice but to watch as the ball disappeared into the trees.

A boy bear frowned. “Great. Nice going, Terrence. Now we can’t play anymore.” 

A child looked at everyone’s glum faces and huffed. 

“Don't be so gloomy, guys. All we gotta do is go inside and get it back.”

Another boy looked towards the child with shock. “Are you crazy, Alex? We can’t go in there!”

Alex frowned. “And why not, Darren?”

“Because! That’s the Beast’s forest!”

Everyone in the village has heard stories of these very woods. That deep within the heart lies a treasure worth more than gold. But no one has ever had a chance to obtain it, for they were no match to the terrifying monster that lives inside.

Alex crossed their arms. “So? That’s just a fairy tale that the adults made up to stop us from getting lost. And even if it’s true, we’re not going in to take the treasure, we’re just getting our ball back. I’m pretty sure the Beast won’t mind.”

Darren smiled. "Sure he will. I bet he's also going to invite us into his home and serve us some tea."

A couple of them laughed. Alex’s cheeks turned red. Even though they didn’t believe in the tales as strongly as the others, they could understand why he was acting this way. He was scared, like the others. But that still doesn’t mean that he had to be such a jerk about it!

"Fine!" Their voice wavered in pain. "Since you're too chicken to come with me, then I'll go by myself!" 

Darren's face froze as their words began to sink in.

"Alex, wai-"

But it was far too late. They had already went inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex took a moment to take in their new surroundings as they ventured into the unknown. They glanced up, seeing the trees holding the sunlight in their leafy palms. They could feel the occasional summer breeze pass by. They could smell the scent of pine needles, dirt, and flora. They could hear the ambient music of birds and sounds of other woodland creatures all around them. And up ahead they can hear...rushing water?

Alex approached the sound. They found a river with a thick log over top of it. They gazed at it with uncertainty. This didn’t look safe. But as far as they know, there wasn’t any other way to cross. Like it or not, this was their own option.

They walked down the path, arms and legs shaking. They quickly glanced up to see that they were not too far from the other side. Suddenly, they slipped on a slimy patch of moss and fell.

Their eyes grew wide, fear overriding their mind as their arms and legs flailed against the flowing current. They couldn’t scream, couldn’t yell, couldn’t move,  _ couldn’t breathe- _

Then they remembered. Didn’t their mom teach them how to swim? They held onto their breath and swam towards the surface. They let out a huge gasp, coughing as they looked around to find something to hold onto.

They paused to see a root and began their hasty approach towards it. They grabbed onto it with the strength of two men, using it as leverage to get out.

Finally free, they rolled over, breathing heavily while staring into the orange sky as the sun began to set. 

Have they really been out here that long? They should be home by now with their family, not in some dangerous forest with nothing but the clothes on their backs! They shouldn’t have done this. They should’ve left it alone.

...But if they did, then wouldn’t Terrence be sad? It was  _ his _ ball, after all. Wouldn’t it be the right thing to get it back and return it to him?

_ I’m in over my head, aren’t I? _

They closed their eyes and sighed. 

Then they got up and continued.

  
  


Traveling in the dark without any source of light other than the moon was the hardest thing Alex could do. All the fairy tales in the world wasn’t enough to prepare them for something like this.

Their weary eyes widened to see the perfect spot. A tree with a hollow hole at the bottom. 

They crawled inside, feeling the walls. It was a perfect size for a small kid like them to fit in. The dirt wasn’t warm like their cotton mattress at home nor did they have a blanket to cover their body, but maybe if they used some leaves or a tree branch…

“A-Achoo!”

But first they needed to get out of these clothes. One by one, they stripped and placed each piece on a nearby branch. 

Now with the necessary items they gathered, they can finally rest. They carefully placed the pile of leaves inside and dived in.

Letting out a long yawn, they let their eyes close and slept. 


	3. Chapter 3

The high pitched whistle of a tea kettle woke them up. Alex jumped at the sound, looking around frantically to find the source. But by the time they had seen the door before them, they realized something. 

They weren’t in the tree anymore. Because if they were, they wouldn’t be lying on a soft bed. They wouldn’t be wearing these light yet very comfortable clothing. And they especially wouldn’t be smelling their dad’s famous sweet tea right now.

This could mean only one thing...They were home. But how? How did they end up here if they were sleeping in the forest? Unless…

Alex shook their head. No, the whole thing couldn’t be just one crazy dream. They _clearly_ remember being in the forest. So how did they end up back at the village?

A glint of light caught their eye. They looked away from the door and towards the source.

To their surprise, there were the clothes they had on yesterday stacked together in a neat fold. Next to it was a bag with some round object inside and a note.

Speechless, they opened it. 

_To a brave hero in the making. Signed, Eclipse._

Alex placed the note down and straight towards the pouch. They opened it and nearly gasped in awe.

It was Terrence’s ball. 

“But how..?”

Still shocked, they glanced at the window. Even from afar, they could still see a trace of the forest just past the field. 

“Alex! Breakfast is ready!” Their mom yelled.

Taken back by the sudden shout, they took a moment to breathe and smiled.

“Coming!”


End file.
